Halloween, 1981
by Draco vs Romance
Summary: The fatefull night on Halloween must be remebered...


Authors Note: Hi again! This is one of the best stories I ever made (in my own opinion) so I hope that you will like it too... Please, do tell me if I wrote something wrong :D

* * *

A beautiful evening on Halloween, a night for children, costumes and fun, no one would expect a young couple and their child, locked up in a house deep in the forest.

No one around felt the increasing danger, that slowly but determinately crept over the three people.

The fire was burning with a mystic glow in their big house. Laughs could be heard inside, but outside, it would be merely a whisper.

Inside the house, in a big scarlet room, a beautiful woman, with long fiery red hair and the most spectacular green eyes, played with a small boy. A tall man with unruly black hair and hazel brown eyes stood up against a doorframe, watching his young wife play with his little son. Not knowing that this night would be their last.

"He really has your energy James," The woman said laughing to her husband, "I can't seem to get him tired!"

"You just have to know how to make him tired." James said smiling, "Here give him to me"

She handed him the small child, and he sat down on their couch. James just sat there with him, struggling to keep him still. After a while the boy seemed to have lost his fighting spirit and yawned. James handed her the child again. "Here you go Lily," James said with a broad smile on his face, "Now say it, 'I am the best father in the world!'"

Lily poked her tongue out at him and grinned. "You are the best father in the world" She said, "and the best husband ever imaginable" James smiled and walked up to her. Standing right in front her he said grinning: "You bet it!" As he was about to turn around she grabbed his arm and kissed him with a passion only two true lovers can must.

They kept on kissing, James hand in Lily's hair and the other caressing her right cheek, until Harry, their son, wouldn't watch any longer. They just laughed and Lily headed upstairs to put Harry in bed, while James sat down on the sofa, watching the fire, wondering if everything would be like this forever.

Upstairs Lily thought these same thought and felt sadness wash over her, but just as soon as it came it was washed away by the sound of little Harry that was looking up at his mother with curiosity. She smiled down at him, all sadness forgotten, and put him to bed. "You'll be a fine young man when you grow up," She said looking at him, "you will do great things some day, I just know it!"

Lily walked down the stairs to see her husband deep in thought. She smiled mischievously and sneaked up behind him. Just as she was about to scare the shit out of him, the light began to flash like in a power cut and the great fire, was blown out like a candle in the wind.

"The barriers!" Lily said horrified.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Run! Go! I'll hold him off!" James sound panicked, but also brave. They shared their last and most passionate kiss before Lily hurried upstairs to fetch Harry.

James snatched his wand from the table beside him. The door blasted and all the light in the house went out. Only the light from the moon shone brightly through the windows, giving the house a dead and abandoned look.

"Why try to prevail the inevitable?" A voice sneered. And out of the shadows and dust, a man stepped out. Looking like any other man, but with a pure mind evil.

"Voldemort" James said with a dislike of many, thinking about the hundreds of poor and innocent people's deaths.

"James Potter" Voldemort said with a crooked smile on his face, "I do hope you know this will be your ending. Any last words Potter? I can spare your pathetic life if you will join my ranks. I will not harm your wife; I only want your son dead."

"Over my dead body!" James said angrily.

"As you wish Potter," Voldemort said and stood in duel position.

James fought bravely with a power and energy from the thought of his son and beloved wife living happily after Voldemorts death. James knew that he would not survive this fight, even if he would conquer the dark lord of evil.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The spell shot through the mass of destruction, hitting James right in his chest. His fall was elegant but his face was twisted in pain. His eyes showing a great fear for the darkness that consumed him.

A high pitched laughter rang through the house, sending chills down the spine of people walking by.

In the nursery Lily stood clutching her baby to her chest, crying for the loss of her one and true love. She could feel that he was dead. She could hear that horrible, inhuman laughter that told her it was all over. But she would not let her baby to die here! Not in a million years!

"Hand me the child!" Voldemort voice commanded behind her back.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" Voldemort commanded, "Now!"

"No, not Harry! Please! Have mercy! Kill me instead!" Lily was on her knees now, her back still turned to Voldemort, because she would not dare to look at his face.

Voldemort lifted his wand, and was ready to attack at any time.

"This is not the end!" Lily whispered in Harry's little ear, "You will not be alone!"

Lily thought back at the wonderful time she had had with Sirius, Remus and James. Laughing silently at the pranks they had made.

"I will see you" Lily whispered, "but not here, not now!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The same spell that had taken away her husbands life, now took hers.

All wizards in the world remembered this evening, except for the one and only survivor, who will soon safe the world from the Dark Lord, like his father had wanted.

_ In my hands  
  
A legacy of memories  
  
I can hear you say my name  
  
I can almost see your smile  
  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
  
But there is nothing but silence now  
  
Around the one I loved  
  
Is this our farewell?  
  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
  
See the sadness in your eyes  
  
You are not alone in life  
  
Although you might think that you are  
  
Never thought  
  
This day would come so soon  
  
We had no time to say goodbye  
  
How can the world just carry on?  
  
I feel so lost when you are not at my sight  
  
But there's nothing but silence now  
  
Around the one I loved  
  
Is this our farewell?  
  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
  
See the sadness in your eyes  
  
You are not alone in life  
  
Although you might think that you are  
  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
  
I will watch you through these nights  
  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
  
This is not our farewell._

_Our Farewell - by Within Temptation_

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! R/R 


End file.
